Anata Ga Suki Desu
by Catch Batter Stopper 9999
Summary: Ritsu es una chica que vive la vida tal y como si fuera un reloj, todo eso cambia cuando una chica le declara sus sentimientos; Ella propondrá que mejor se hagan amigas. Después de ese suceso, su vida dará un giro total, dejando a tras su "aburrida" vida. Con el paso del tiempo, se enamorara de la chica que se le confeso, pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde para ser un mas que amigas.


Hola A todos fanfictioneros aquí os traigo este nuevo fic, la verdad es que no será muy largo el chapter, pero con una actualización aunque sea mínima les dice que no eh muerto y que seguirán las actualizaciones, la verdad es que me dio un poco de pereza y me puse a jugar y ver series y eso, entonces me olvide de un rato de los fics, pero bueno, actualizaré más seguido (eso espero n_nU) pero si no... me dan un golpe en la cabeza xD bueno espero y les guste esta actualización, y espero que pueda escribir continuación de mis otros fics xP pero se acabaron las vacaciones y regresa el horario apretado ¬¬ Pero bueno! Vayamos al grano xD

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada, así que espero y no demanden :D

Nota 2: Contenidos yo diría casi para todo público, pero no del todo ya que es clasificación T xD

Eso es por el lenguaje y algunos acontecimientos que no creo que entiendan los niños pequeños.

Y SI TU ERES NIÑO O NIÑA PEQUEÑA QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE LO QUE NO ENTIENDAS MEJOR NO PREGUNTES QUE ES Ok no tomen eso en cuenta xD

NOTA 3 IMPORTANTE!:

SI SOIS UNOS CRIOS LEANLO BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO RECUERDEN LA "T" QUE ES DE ADOLECENTES SEGUN EL PEGI* Y EL ESRB* ES MAYOR DE 12-13 años! (Tampoco tomen en cuenta esto xD)

Bueno y por ultimo recuerden es un nuevo fic la verdad es que si se me ocurre una idea para un fic aunque sea en plena madrugada la escribo y me dan ganas de publicarla aquí en fanfiction xDD así que verán varias historias en progreso, y para colmo mis fics regularmente están destinados a ser largos xD rara vez uno corto LOL

Titulo: Anata Ga Suki Desu.

Géneros: Drama, Slice of Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Repentina confesión!<strong>

Mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka, actualmente asisto a un colegio femenino llamado Sakuragaoka, entre allí desde secundaria, la mayoría las chicas del colegio y algunos profesores me apodan Ri-kun y es por mi aspecto muy parecido al de un chico. Nunca eh sido femenina, desde pequeña pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con mi padre, el quería un hijo varón, por lo cual me trato como si fuera un chico, aunque tampoco dejo atrás el hecho de que era una chica. El Porque me apodaron Ri-kun fue que cuando entre en el primer año de secundaria, vestía con un pantalón negro en vez de una falda y el hecho de traer el pelo sin usar algún accesorio me da un aspecto un poco más varonil. Al presentarme todas me miraban con cara perpleja, lo cual no entendí hasta que una chica de mi clase me pregunto si era un chico, me reí por la pregunta pero aunque no sea un tío ellas me apodaron así permanentemente.

En la escuela soy conocida por el simple hecho de que soy la única en usar pantalón en vez de el uniforme. En el de clase de física, las demás usan una especie de short-calzón, mientras yo uso un short hasta la rodilla.

El hecho de serla única así me hace tener una enorme etiqueta invisible que tiene escrita en ella: RARA.

No tengo muchas amistades por el hecho de ser "rara", solo tengo 4 amigas que a diferencia de las demás ellas me apodan Ricchan. Ellas son las mejores amigas y no las cambiaría por nada, aunque tengo que admitir que son un poco extrañas algunas veces.

Mi rutina diaria se repite como si fuera un reloj siempre es lo mismo. Pero hoy ocurrió algo que cambiara mi rutina aburrida de siempre, algo que me dejo perpleja…

-Me gustas!

_QUEEEE!?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Martes 9 de Enero de 2014 7:00 a.m.<strong>

POV NORMAL:

Siete de la maña una hora del día en la que algunas personas duermen otras están alistándose para ir a la escuela o al trabajo, todo puede pasar en esta hora de este nuevo día. La mañana es agradable, el aire fresco, el sol apenas se asoma…

En una de las muchas casas que existen en Tokio se encuentra una chica, de cabello color castaño alborotado que duerme plácidamente, a pesar del estrepitoso ruido que provoca cierto aparato electrónico junto a su cama.

De repente cierta chica se levanta de una forma brusca lo cual provoca que esta caiga al suelo, estrellando su cara en el suelo, el golpe provoca queja en dicha chica.

-Itaai! /Dijo la chica que ahora esta sentada en el suelo tocándose la cara con la palma de su mano/ Pero que demonios a sido eso!

Dijo mientras ahora se levantaba y miraba reloj digital sobre su mesa de noche.

-Oh Mierda llegare tarde otra vez! /Grito con caña y sorpresa al ver que el reloj marcaba las 7:20 am, corrió por toda la habitación mientras se ponía el uniforme de la escuela./

-Madre! Voy a la escuela! /Grito mientras pasaba con una enorme velocidad junto a la cocina, la mencionada solo asintió y sonrió mientras decía./

-Que tengas un buen día hija.

Durante el camino recorrido por la castaña, estaba dejando humo a tras de ella, la velocidad con la que iba corriendo daba un aspecto de ser flash.

-Uh… Tengo que alcanzar el metro que sale dentro de 5 minutos, si lo pierdo llegare con suerte a la segunda hora.

Lo que decía la castaña no era una exageración, era toda la verdad, Ritsu vivía lejos de su escuela. Y tenía que tomar un metro que salía cada 30 minutos, el trayecto era extenso y con suerte alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Después de un largo camino corriendo de una forma apresurada y cansada, la castaña vio de lejos la estación del metro, lo único malo, era que tenias que subir unas escaleras para llegar a la estación, luego buscar el metro correcto.

Al llegar a las escaleras, subió rápidamente, al terminar de subir esas escaleras, corrió a la maquina que daba las tarjetas para acceder al metro. Tubo suerte ya que no había fila para comprar el boleto.

_Sera mejor comprar el boleto cuando regrese de el colegio… _Pensó la castaña mientras suspiraba y tomaba su tarjeta que decía "Metro de Tokio".

La castaña estaba dispuesta a ir a la estación para tomar el metro pero escucho a una chica que decía.

-Oh no perderé el metro!/Decía una chica mientras corría hacia las maquinas despachadoras de boletos, vestía de uniforme escolar dela escuela Tokyo School. Una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas y una de las muchas escuelas mixtas que existían en Tokio./

La castaña escucho eso claramente, ella escuchaba muy bien lo que decían las personas aun que estuvieran un poco lejos. Ella se acerco a la chica sin pensarlo y tendió su mano, la chica volteo y la miro un poco sorprendida.

-Toma, yo comprare otro, no puedes perder tu metro. /Dijo la castaña mientras sonreía y la chica tomo el boleto aun con su cara de sorpresa./

-M- muchísimas gracias! /Dijo la chica mientras agradecía y hacia una reverencia. Ritsu sonrió y dejo un de nada./

-Uh…no llegaras tarde tu también? /Pregunto la chica y Ritsu negó con la cabeza y después dijo./

-Llego tarde a clase casi a diario. /Dijo y después rio por lo bajo, aunque con una amplia sonrisa, ojos cerrados y rascando su nuca./

-Ah.. ya veo… /Dijo la chica mientras miraba a la castaña que se rascaba la nuca./ Bueno nos vemos. /Dijo la chica que corrió dejando a Ritsu detrás, la castaña no perdió tiempo y compro otro boleto, vio la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en el techo. Y salto al ver que el metro salía dentro de 1 minuto./

Corrió con dirección a el metro donde debía subir, al ver ese metro corrió y las puertas se cerraron.

-No! Esperen! Abra la puerta Por favor! /Grito la castaña mientras agitaba sus brazos, vio a la chica a la que le dio el boleto hace un rato antes de que el metro partiera. Ella se quedo mirando como se alejaba el metro. Frunció el ceño y después se le ocurrió una gran idea./

-Hay otra estación cerca de aquí. Si corro lo suficientemente rápido alcanzare llegar antes que el metro llegue a la estación, tendré una espera de un minuto para poder comprar el otro boleto y abordar el metro. /Dijo la castaña, que sin darse cuenta dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta. Dio vuelta y corrió de nuevo./

En el camino hacia la estación mas cercana, Ritsu se topo con un viejo a migo de su padre, el señor la saludo con amabilidad, al ver que él señor traía una bicicleta ella se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tai-san podría prestarme su bicicleta por favor, la dejare en el café K1. /Pregunto la castaña el señor sonrió y asintió mientras decía./

-Perdiste el metro otra vez no es así? /Pregunto la castaña asintió un poco apanda y se despidió rápidamente./

Pedaleo lo mas rápido que pudo para después de un minuto, estar frente el café y dejar la bicicleta con uno de los encargados del lugar. Corrió hacia la estación, subió de nuevo las escaleras y compro el boleto.

Justo cuando estaba de ir vio como una niña pequeña decía.

-No! Llegare tarde otra vez!. /Ritsu se encogió de hombros al ver que había mucha fila para comprar el boleto, ella coloco otros yenes y saco otro boleto. Camino con rapidez en dirección a la pequeña que estaba como en 3er o 4to grado de primaria, y le dijo:/

-Compre otro boleto toma. /Se lo dio en las manos, la pequeña asintió al verla y le tomo la mano, la castaña se sobresalto pero después cargo a la pequeña en su espalda, parecían unas hermanas que iban tarde a clases, coloco la tarjeta y accedió a el metro, bajo a la chica de su espalda y corrieron, las puertas del metro en el que ella y la pequeña iban a entrar ya estaba a punto de cerrar, vio que el metro estaba un mas lleno por lo cual supuso que el metro había hecho una pequeña parada en la estación céntrica. La cual estaba lejos para ella pero en metro no eran ni 5 minutos en llegar./

-El metro se va! /Dijo la pequeña, Ritsu levanto a la chica, la levanto como si fuera un muñeco y después dio vuelo y dijo./

-Prepárate para caer de pie, tu entraras a ese metro! /Dijo Ritsu con una enorme convicción para después empujar a la chica sin lastimarla, la pequeña cayo dentro del metro antes de que se cerraran las puerta. /

-NO! Otra vez no… /Dijo la castaña mientras observaba de nuevo como se alejaba el transporte./

En el interior del metro…

-Uh…Ese no es el chico que me dio el boleto… /Se pregunto la chica con largo cabello de color negro y ojos color café mientras miraba por la ventana aquella sombra que lentamente se desvanecía./

-El me ayudo a subir el metro, también me dio un boleto. /Dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía. La chica solo vio hacia la ventana preguntándose de que escuela podrá ser el "chico" que le ayudo a poder llegar a tiempo…/

* * *

><p>Ahora POV de Ritsu xD<p>

-Oh no esto apesta… Perdí de nuevo el metro, bueno, mas vale esperar a que el otro llegue…

15 minutos después….

Habían pasado unos minutos, a mi me parecieron horas… Llego el metro que tanto esperaba y me subí, ya no esta lleno de gente. Subí y me senté en el asiento que esta justo al lado de la puerta del metro. Coloque la mochila en mis piernas.

Espere pacíficamente a que el metro llegara a la estación Zynga para después caminar por el centro y llegar a la Sakuragaoka High School.

Llegue a la entrada a la escuela, era amplia y por dentro había muchos arboles, fuentes bancas y césped. Canchas para deporto, varios salones, la escuela tenia cuatro pisos, la escuela era enorme y si juntamos los patios y canchas lo es aun mas.

Entre a toda prisa para después ingresar en el edifico enorme donde tenia que subir dos pisos. Yo estoy en la clase 3 A en Preparatoria, la secundaria se encuentra dentro de este edificio solo que esta del lado derecho de la escalera, como algunas toman en cuenta que la escalera separa a la preparatoria de la secundaria, los primeros se encuentran en el 1er piso, de lado izquierdo de la escalera está el 1er grado de preparatoria y del lado derecho la secundaria, el 2do piso es para el segundo grado y el tercero obviamente es para los tercer grados. Hay tres Clases La A, B, y C. En el cuarto piso se encuentran todos los clubs escolares y hay una escalera hacia la parte alta de la escuela, o la terraza como unas lo llaman.

Subí a mi piso y fui a mi salón, el cual es el que se encuentra al fondo del extenso pasillo. Hice una caminata rápida ya que esta prohibido correr.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, tome aire y abrí la puerta.

-Siento llegar tarde Sensei. /Dije al ver que el profesor y mis compañeras me miraban. El sensei asintió y después dio la seña de que entrara para después seguir con la clase./

Mi asiento se encuentra al fondo del aula en la tercera fila, hay cuatro filas. En total somos treinta y cinco alumnas.

Me senté y saque mi material de trabajo escuche unas risas y vi que eran mis amigas las que se reían.

Mire el cuaderno que traía Tane-san En sus manos que decía. Llegaste tarde otra vez Ricchan!~ Mire el cuaderno y después Tane me saco- (enseño) su lengua para después voltear a ver lo que explicaba el sensei. Yo solo me quede con la cara en blanco al ver el letrero. =-=

Pasaron las clases y después sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora de almorzar, mi estomago rugió al escuchar la campana ya que no almorcé nada.

-¿Así que no comiste nada eh Ri-kun?/Pregunto Tane Komori una de mis mejores amigas, es por mucho la mas rara de las cuatro, siempre piensa en otras cosas y es un poco descuidada, aunque yo se que en realidad es mucho mas inteligente de lo que parece.

-De hecho no almorcé.. /Dije mientras tocaba mi estomago, en eso llegaron las demás, Kana, Eri y Ruiko.

-Hola chicas. /Dijo Eri-san mientras saludaba, ella es una chica rubia con dos coletas, es energética algunas veces./

-Hola. /Respondieron en uni sonido Kana y Ruiko, Kana tiene el cabello color verde, algo raro, y sus ojos son cafés, mientras Ruiko tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes, si no fueran mis amigas definitivamente me llamarían la atención, pero eso no pasara./

Me levante de mi asiento y juntamos las mesas para comer juntas, como todos los días. Almorzamos y no faltaba alguna que otra broma de Tana y Eri y por su puesto el enojo de Ruiko.

Sonó la campana, regresamos a clases, hoy teníamos actividades deportivas asi que nos quedaríamos hasta mas tarde. Al salir de clases fui directamente al patio de la escuela justo a los vestidores, donde se encontraba mi uniforme deportivo, me lo puse antes de que empezaran las clases ya que después estaría lleno de chicas cambiándose, no es que me moleste o algo, pero prefiero la privacidad.

Hoy es martes por lo cual tocaba clase de atletismo, esto es obligatorio y todas las chicas lo realizan, después tu elijes entrar a un club deportivo, voleibol, basquetbol, futbol o natación. Yo decidí estar en el club de baloncesto, pensaba unirme a natación, pero cambie de idea y así que opte por unirme a baloncesto.

Salí del vestidor y para después ir a el patio y sentarme a esperar a que empiece la clase. Mis amigas están cambiándose.

Paso un tiempo, mis amigas y yo practicábamos y la clase empezó, corrimos, saltamos, y otras cosas, para después estar las 2 horas en clase de atletismo.

Cuando estas en un club deportivo y club escolar, tienes que estar ahí dos horas, lo cual incluye el atletismo por lo cual salimos de la escuela a las cinco de la tarde, solo tres días a la semana, los otros dos días salimos a las tres de la tarde. Hay un tiempo de almuerzo de treinta – cuarenta minutos. Tenemos dos horas de laboratorio dos veces por semana, y las demás son clases normales.

Al finalizar la clase de atletismo, mis amigas y yo estábamos agotadas caminábamos casi arrastrándonos y todas sudorosas.

-Tengo que darme una ducha de inmediato. /Dijo Eri-san mientras se limpiaba el sudor./

-Nosotras también. /Dijeron Tana y Ruiko al mismo tiempo./

-Bienes con nosotras Ricchan? /Pregunto Eri, yo negué con la cabeza y dije./

-Por ahora paso chicas, tengo que hacer el proyecto de Sawako-sensei. /Dije ellas asintieron, llegamos a los vestidores y ellas tomaron sus toallas y su ropa para después despedirse de mi, camine a mi Loquer, al abrirlo me puse mi uniforme normal y ahora camine hasta el otro vestidor donde se colocaban los zapatos, me quite los tenis y en el espacio donde tenia mi nombre en el, tome los tenis y me fije que había una nota pegada en la suela delos zapatos./

_**Tainaka-san, ven a la terraza de la escuela al terminar la clase de atletismo. **_

Al ver la nota arquee una ceja al ver que no venia firmada o algo, doble la nota y después guarde mis tenis para emprender camino hacia el lugar donde me tenia que encontrar con alguien que no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era. Subí todos los pisos, a[un había algunas chicas que seguro eran del consejo estudiantil, subí la escalera hacia la terraza y abrí la puerta, la cerré y vi que al había una chica viendo el paisaje que se podía ver solo a estas alturas, camine hacia ella y me puse a ver el paisaje y ver como el sol se iba metiendo.

-Uh…Para que me querías? /Pregunte, la chica a mi lado se asusto un poco, al parecer estaba tan atenta a el paisaje que no se percato de mi llegada.

-… u-um… Pensé que no vendrías. /Dijo mientras miraba el piso. Yo sonreí y dije/

-Porque piensas eso. Si la nota decía esto acudiría sin pensarlo dos veces./Dije mientras rascaba mi nuca y sonreía, la chica me volteo a ver y yo sonreí mas ampliamente./

-Uh… te dije que vinieras… p-porque quería decirte a-algo. /Dijo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, yo dije./

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras. /Ella asintió leventemente con su cabeza y después soplo aire, me miro a los ojos y me di cuenta de que eran de que era la chica de la que todas hablan, la chica que forma parte del consejo estudiantil, una de las mas populares, era la ojou-sama de la escuela, Kotobuki-san, la observe bien y vi que tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas y después me dijo algo que nunca esperaría un día como estos./

-Me gustas!

_QUEEE?!_ Fue lo primero que paso por mi mente al ver como la chica miraba a otro lado sonrojada hasta las orejas, yo me sonroje tal vez mas que ella, me imagino que tenia una cara de perpleja.

Aun no puedo creer lo que eh oído, yo Ritsu Tainaka, a la que apodan Ri-kun, la mas rara de toda la escuela, la que creyeron que era chico los primeros meses que estuve aquí, que hasta me espiaron para saber si era un chico o una chica, la menos popular de todas, estaba viendo frente a mi a una chica muy popular en la escuela. Quien pensaría que una chica popular se le declarara a la mas rara y marginada de todas!

-E-eh.. N-no s-se que decir… /Dije mientras rascaba mi nuca, después la mire fijamente y trate de sonar lo menos dura posible… Tranquilízate Ritsu, nunca pensaste que esto te ocurriera, pero de todos modos tienes que ser valiente y decirle lo que piensas… Me daba ánimos a mi misma./

-C-como decir esto… Escúchame Kotobuki-san, se que tal vez es duro el confesar tus sentimiento, y debe ser duro que no te correspondan…

No eso definitivamente no lo diré.

Por favor no la riegues Tainaka Ritsu!

-Etto…K-Kotobuki-san… eh… Mira.. yo no se... jamás espere, digo.. nunca creí que esto pasaría… La verdad es que se que eres una de las mejores chicas que eh conocido, se que eres lista, amable y muy amigable pero… no te conozco tal y como eres, y para poder darte una respuesta clara… primero tendría que conocerte mas, no es un no pero… digo que primero seamos amigas… En realidad…yo aprecio mucho el hecho de que te fijaras en mi, la verdad, la verdad nunca creí que una chica tan popular como tu… se fije en una perdedora como yo… Eso lo aprecio… La verdad lamento mucho esto pero… podemos comenzar siendo amigas, no lo crees? /Dije, nunca pensé que me saldría tan bien, Al parecer Kotobuki san se lo tomo bien, ella asintió/

-Me alegra que me entiendas, así que cuando quieras hablar con alguien o pedirme un favor, no dudes en venir con migo, vale? Y… creo que por el momento tengo que irme… no olvides lo que te eh dicho sobre ser amigas.. Así que… Nos vemos mañana. /Dije para después caminar hasta la puerta y bajar las escaleras…/

En la terraza…

-E-ella me rechazo… Fue dulce conmigo pero… aun así… me duele un poco…

.

.

.

.

Una castaña caminaba por banqueta, mientras miraba hacia el frente con una cara seria, estaba pensando en lo que sucedió esa misma tarde.

_Ella, ella se me confeso… trate de no sonar dura, pero… igual y no sabia que hacer… fue la primera vez que alguien se me confesaba, que demonios sabría yo sobre como reaccionar…_

_Se como se siente que te rechacen…Y se que duele pero igual y se tiene que pasar… al menos no la deje en ridículo…_

La castaña suspiro, entro en la casa y subió a su habitación. Dejo sus cosas y se acostó en la cama con el uniforme puesto.

_Uh… que mal me eh acordado de cuando me rechazaron… Fue horrible…_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Siete años atrás…

5to de primaria, Primaria de Tokyo Center. Octubre 12.

-Creo que me gustas! /Una pequeña castaña se confesaba frente a una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos cafés./

-Eh, que te ocurre, nunca me fijaría en una chica tan rara como tu.

-Eh?

-Deja en paz a Reimei-san, Tainakaka-san. /Dijo un niño alto con una herida en la frente y cabello negro, mientras empujaba a la pobre Ritsu./

-Vámonos Kabu-kun…

Murmullos se escuchaban de los que observaban la escena…

.

.

-RITSU A CENAR! /Se escucho un grito proveniente de la madre de Ritsu, eso hizo que la casta;a saliera de sus pensamientos para después contestar./

-Voy! /Gritaba la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de su cuarto./

_Definitivamente Esa confesión fue repentina…._

* * *

><p><strong>Y como os parecio este capitulo, espero y lo disfruteis y que sea de tu agrado, la verdad nunca pense que me saliera el capitulo largo, pero tenia que hacer unas explicaciones xD, bueno espero y os dejeis un comentario de como os parecio este primer cap, y si se preguntan donde estan las demas, yui, azusa, y mio, no os preocupeis que pronto saldran (next chapter ok no xD)<strong>

**Bueno capullines os dire que la _cursiva _en el POV (Punto de vista xD por si no sabeis que es xD) son los pensamientos de la prota xD**

**Bueno en la "presentación" hubo dos * Que son de las palabras ESBR y PEGI**

**Los videojugadores sabran que son pero si no os sabeis. **

**El pegi y el esbr son instituciones que marcan la clasificación de edad en los videojuegos el esbr lo hace en américa y el pegi en Europa xD Bueno eso es lo que tengo que aclarar.**

**Por favor dejen sus torturas, dudas y o sugerencias, obviamente si os gustais y los veo luego capullos.**

**Me despido! Bonito dia en general xDDD **


End file.
